Adamantium Claws
by squared
Summary: “What if Wolverine accidentally poked Storm with his adamantium claws and set her off.” - Bella and Emmett discuss the X-Men and debate over whether mutants or vampires are more powerful. Who would win in a fight? Wolverine or Emmett? One-shot.


**A/N: This is my first fanfic! High five for me! Just kidding. Well, I just had to get this idea in writing. It came to me while I was watching some old X-Men cartoons and reading Eclipse one night. Haha, I thought it would be fun if Emmett and Bella have a conversation about the X-Men. I like to think of this as a 'Missing Moment in Eclipse'. I actually hesitated to post this up, but I thought I got nothing to lose. I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Adamantium Claws**

"_We're talking strictly X-Men here!"_

I was spending my night being held hostage by my own boyfriend and his chipper, psychic sister—who is actually a bit more merciful than my overprotective, vampire boyfriend. Go figure. Edward went out hunting with Jasper—they said they were going to take care of some mountain lion problem up in Vancouver—which left me under the heavy surveillance of Alice.

Oh, this is going to be one of the best weekends of my life.

Sike.

The bed, that now took up most of the space in Edward's room, was where I spent most of my time. I still didn't like the idea of having a bed when you don't even sleep, though it did have its advantages…

I made myself comfortable on his bed and pulled out my old, tattered copy of _Wuthering Heights_. Edward always wondered why I was so intrigued in this book. I don't even know myself. It's just a really good way to pass time, especially when he's out hunting.

The spine of my book was bent and torn, and was barely keeping the entire book together. The front cover was wrinkled and ripped from rain exposure. Inside, there were pages that were ripped, and torn.

All the damages didn't stop me from reading it for the millionth time, though. The rain started drumming on the roof and I began flipping through the book, immersing myself in the story of Catherine and Heathcliff.

The room was deathly silent. It was strange, actually. The Cullen house was never silent; especially since I knew Alice and Emmett were gambling downstairs somewhere. I was thankful that they didn't keep a _constant_ eye on me, otherwise I would've gone mad. Even if I miss Edward, and even if he meant well by keeping me a prisoner, it was nice to have some alone time to myself.

"Hey, Bella!" A booming voice called from the door. I jumped from the sudden explosion of sound that entered the room.

I must have jinxed myself when I said it was nice to have alone time. I knew something was strange when I didn't hear Alice and Emmett downstairs.

"Hi, Emmett." I turned around to look him standing at the door.

"Whatcha up to?" He asked. At vampire speed, he appeared next to me, peering at my book. "Reading that book again?"

"Yup."

"Sounds boring." He frowned.

"Emmett," I turned and faced him, "I'm really curious as to why you didn't go hunting with Edward and Jasper."

He smirked at me and took a seat on Edward's couch. "I've already had my fill. No need to feed anymore when I've had enough. And Jasper and Edward need it more than I do." He put his feet up and made himself more comfortable. "Besides, Edward wanted me to be your bodyguard. He's got a hint that the little pixie isn't being as tough with you as he wants her to be."

I groaned into the pillow closest to me. And all this time I just thought he didn't want to go because he wanted to gamble with Alice tonight. Guess Edward wanted me under much tighter security.

Splendid.

"What happened to gambling with Alice?" I asked, wondering why he was up here instead of downstairs placing bets with Alice.

"Oh, you know Alice," Emmett sighed, "you really can't gamble with her unless you're Edward. There's no point, really."

"Oh," was all I could come up with. The rain started pouring harder, and thunder echoed throughout the area, making me jump.

"You know, it's days like this I wonder if mutants really do exist…" Emmett mused. "Maybe Storm is upset or something, and she set off all the rain and thunder."

I blinked at Emmett, dumbfounded by his thoughts. "You're serious?"

"I'm serious." Emmett sat up straight and peered out the window that replaced the south wall. "What if Wolverine accidentally poked Storm with his adamantium claws and set her off."

I shook my head, and grinned at silly Emmett. Renee had an interest with the X-Men when I was growing up and I spent most of my Saturday mornings watching X-Men cartoons. I was well informed of the mutants and their powers. "Emmett, Storm has enough control of her powers to not let something like that set it off. She's one of the elite mutants."

"I wonder what would happened if I picked a fight with Wolverine…" Emmett chuckled as he pondered. "Boy, that would be one hell of a fun fight."

I laughed, imagining the thought of a bear-like Emmett going head to head against Wolverine. "I bet you'd get laid out flat by Wolverine."

"No way," He said, "I can take on both him and Sabertooth without a problem."

"Again, you'd get killed by Wolverine." I laughed. "It'll be even worse with Sabertooth."

"But I'm a vampire. I can't get killed." His explosive laugh overpowering mine. "Mutants don't have anything over vampires. We're virtually indestructable!"

"Wolverine is indestructable, too."

"To an extent." Emmett countered. "He has his weaknesses. Ahem, remember Magneto?"

"Well, I guess you can't get hurt too bad by a mutant." I racked my memory for any mutant that can possibly cause the most damage to a vampire, before I remembered one that would definitely cause damage.

"Unless, of course, you were fighting someone like the Human Torch." I chuckled. He thought he was invincible against the mutants. "Now he can roast you."

"But Bella, he's not part of the X-Men." He looked at me like I just said the dumbest thing ever. "He's part of the Fantastic Four."

"But he's still a mutant." I argued.

"No he's not." Emmett persisted. "He got his powers from cosmic radiation exposure."

"Which caused a genetic _mutation_ that allows him to engulf his entire body in flames." I crossed my arms triumphantly. "Technically, he's still a _mutant_."

He blinked at me, as he took a moment to process what I had just said. "Good point."

"You know what I just thought of," I said putting down my book and sitting up, "I wonder how you would fare against Gambit."

"Oh I can take care of him, easy." Emmett stuck his chest out and pounded it, primitively. "That little stick he carries around and bops people over the head with won't do anything to me."

"But those cards he throws sure will distract you long enough for him to call Human Torch over and roast you." I bit my lip, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Human Torch isn't part of X-Men!" Emmett nagged, glaring at me. "We're talking strictly X-Men here!"

"Sure, sure." I answered, patronizingly. "But Gambit's cards would still distract you long enough for him to bop your vampire brains out of your head." I mumbled quietly.

"I heard that." He narrowed his eyes before throwing a pillow at me. I instinctively grabbed for the pillow before it hit me, but clumsy old me, it slipped through my fingers, hitting me square in the face. I fell backwards and off the bed and Emmett went off in hysterics.

I pulled myself back up on the bed, scowling at Emmett who was still in a fit of laughter.

"Oh… Bella… you-you… should've seen your… face when… you fell off the bed!" He managed to say in between his laughter.

"You know what," I said through my teeth, "if I had Rogue's powers, you wouldn't be laughing."

"Oh, really now?" Emmett said, calming down from his laughter. "I could crush Rogue before she could even touch me."

"Not if she stole Alice and Edward's abilities." I smirked. "The she'd be able to see which course of action you would be taking against her _and_ track your mind."

"She'd be useful if we were fighting against Jane, you know." He tapped his chin with his finger thoughtfully. "All she needs to do is touch her and bam! She steals her pain illusion."

"I wonder what she'd be like as a vampire." I thought, imagining Rogue as a vampire. She definitely looked the part: pale and dark.

"That would be interesting."

Silence blanketed the room, and my eyes were fixed on the storm brewing outside.

"Hey Emmett." I turned to look at him. He was also watching the storm blowing trees around.

"Hmm?" His gaze broke from the storm to look at me.

"You think mutants can be vampires?"

He got up from the couch and laughed as he ruffled my hair, leaving Edward's room in a fit of laughter. I pouted, feeling like a complete idiot as his laughter echoed throughout the whole Cullen house. I felt like I was missing something obvious, and Emmett was poking some fun into that.

I sighed and got back to reading _Wuthering Heights_. Yet again, I was immersed in the story of Catherine and Heathcliff. I had little regard for my surroundings; my attention was focused on reading.

"I've missed you." A mellifluous voice muttered in my ear. The sudden break in silence made me jump. My heart was ready to pound out of my chest. I turned around to face Edward and I was about to tell him how much I've missed him, too, but a pair of cool lips caught me by surprise.

"You know, I love how your heart is just pounding right now." He smiled at me, kissing up my neck. "And how your cheeks are turning cherry red."

"You're going to give me a heart attack one day." I teased, wrapping my arms around him.

"How was your time without me?" He asked pushing a stray strand of hair out of my face; his warm, honey eyes gazing into mine.

"Terrible." My lips formed an exaggerated frown. "It was hell without you."

"Of course it was." He kissed my forehead, a wide grin forming on his features. "Want to explain what's the causing Emmett's laugh attacks?"

I groaned and covered my face with my hands. "Can't you just read his mind?"

"His laughter is blocking out his thoughts." His eyebrows furrowed, apparently frustrated that all he could hear in Emmett's mind was his obnoxious laugh. "Besides, I want to hear it from you."

His lips pulled up into that crooked grin I couldn't say no to. I sighed, "I asked him if mutants can be vampires. Then he just started laughing and left." I frowned at the thought of missing something obvious.

"Silly Bella," Edward's cool lips met with my hot, flushed cheeks, "you are truly absurd. Mutants don't exist."

A small, musical chuckle escaped his lips. I pouted and rolled my eyes at him.

"That's what I said about vampires, but look where I am now."

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I love feedback. I'm sorry if some of this doesn't make any sense, or if any of my facts are off. I tried really hard to make sure I got everything right. Oh, by the way, this is a one-shot, if anyone was wondering. I won't be continuing this. I hope you enjoyed!**

**-- Squared  
**


End file.
